


Runs in the Family

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Always in motion is the future... but Elrond's sight is unusually keen.
Relationships: Aragorn/Arwen, Aragorn/Boromir





	Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Something that's been hanging around my hard drive for a while, and in the absence of a new challenge for [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), I needed my weekly drabble-fix!

Elrond glanced out the library window at his foster son in the courtyard, newly returned from long in the Wild.

_Why is it that we must give up what we love most to do what we are destined for? I would save him this pain, my own familiar pain, were it not that he must fulfill his destiny, or Middle-earth is surely doomed._

He closed his eyes, remembering the vision--gold hair and green eyes, dull with death. Replaced by raven hair and blue eyes--but love, once given, cannot be replaced. And destiny, it seemed, could not be thwarted.


End file.
